DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Danya International proposes to develop and evaluate an integrated, multicomponent, multimedia intervention to educate seniors living in senior centers, retirement communities, assisted living arrangements, nursing facilities, and other group environments about age-related risks for alcohol problems. For Phase I, the intervention package will consist of a six-segment Facilitators' Curriculum, a corresponding Education Video for seniors, and parallel Factsheets developed for seniors in large print. The research design includes a pre-test and post-test of such measures as alcohol-related awareness, attitudes, knowledge, consumption, intentions, and motivation for change among seniors. It will also include a qualitative assessment of the Education Video and Factsheets. During Phase II, the intervention will include a Facilitators' Manual and Resource Guide, a Caregivers' Curriculum and Manual, an Online Course for healthcare professionals, and an Online Resource Center Website. The research design will focus on analyses of the Facilitators' Package, the Caregivers' Curriculum, the Website, and the Online Course.